


Natural Bliss in Things

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Nature [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: CONTAINS SOME SERIOUS SPOILERS, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Family Dinners, Gen, Rain, Rroma Dancing, Sam/Pietro if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda lingers in the doorway lost in thoughts that she cannot help. The Avengers can help with that but her brother draws her out of her funk. She guesses that they're not all bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Bliss in Things

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of mini-fics~ said I'd deliver a Wanda-fic and I did! Ta-da! 
> 
> She's just flowing from my fingertips. Think I might write more of them to take a break from GGnTB if I need it.

* * *

Wanda's drawn to the kitchen by the smell of goulash, the down pour of the storm that woke Pietro last week still going. This weather's been grounding the flier pair and they're restless. Sam, the one Pietro likes most, and Rhodey are coaxing Pietro into dancing to 40s music. The Captain watches on with a faint ache in his chest and a bigger one in his mind. Wanda felt a faint twinge of guilt after she realized that his nightmare was one he lived each day. 

Widow (Natasha, Natalia, Anya, Lisette-the names flicker and twist in her mind but Natasha is the strongest) watches Vision stir the pot as Hawkeye (Clint, he's insisted several times) directs. 

She hangs back for a moment as Clint tosses in spices, naming each one and then having Vision repeat them back with silly measurements such as a pinch of this or a dash of that. Wanda remembers her Mama teasing her Father about such things, claiming exact measurements ruined the love put into the food. Father had then countered with the flour measuring cup, accidentally dusting Mama's hair with flour. They'd giggled and shared a sweet kiss. 

She shakes her head of the memory and concentrates on the present. 

"You're doing good." The wrinkles around his eyes are mostly from laughter. "Hey Wanda." 

"Hello." Vision... Well, he's not human but he isn't as naive as most would think him to be. Apparently his voice drove Stark away; reminded him too much of a Jarvis that was human and a JARVIS that was not. Wanda thinks he's brave to live here with such odd looks thrown at his presence. "Are you well?" 

"I am alright." She flashes a brief smile, something to bring attention elsewhere for a moment. Wanda turns to face the dining room where her brother is enjoying himself, lost in the dance. 

He's bright in both mind and heart for her; a brilliant silver star that shines permanently in her own mental overlay. Her own presence is a sharp crimson in his mind but he tells her the light is soothing. She twirls out to join him and he laughs as he dances with her. They get lost in the rhythm, clapping and dipping under one another as if they were children again. Both of them touch foreheads after the swing music fades into a new song. 

"You're pretty good." Sam says as he pats Pietro on the shoulder. Her brother sits down, his legs shaking as he pants softly. "Oh shoot. Did we over-do it?" 

"A little," Oh but her brother is quick to forgive them. She envies him a little for it. "Wanda's just really fun to dance with." He playfully kisses the back of her hand and laces thier fingers together as they eat the goulash and thick brown bread. They talk of inconsequential things like training schedules and such, engaging everyone as they argue timing and destructive potential to the training room. 

The rain hasn't let up just yet but... Wanda doesn't mind if the mindscape reads contented for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
